


Frickfracking

by po_chun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Everyone is either a dork or an asshole, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Geek!Sasuke, Glasses, I'm not sure where I'm going but I'll add more tags as I go along, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/po_chun/pseuds/po_chun
Summary: Observe these two geeks duking out on who could woo the other first, completely unaware of the other's mutual attraction towards them.‘holy fuck I’m a creep’ his mind screams at him –and he stiffens completely. Naruto, artistically chooses this moment to zoom in on the shock apparent on Sasuke’s face with one hand and the other to cover his cackling.Major SasuSaku crack!ship, it's rated T for now but I'll change the ratings and add some tags as the fic rolls on.





	Frickfracking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any and all constructive criticism + R&R would be very much appreciated!! I also have absolutely no idea where this is going but my fingers are tapping away at the keyboard very religiously so we shall see! Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Naruto Snapchatted Everything 

Between the oppressive heat of the lecture hall and the obvious stench of his long time rival’s ( **read:** best bro’s) flatulence, Sasuke can’t help but regret his decision in leaving his deliciously warm bed just to attend the increasingly boring lecture.

How he got grouped into the same lecture slot as Naruto was a question he could only take up to Administrations, but as it is, Sasuke was too unbothered –ahem, _prideful_ –to _whine_ about having to spend yet another term next to the blond idiot.

As if this wasn’t bad enough, the first term of any first year university class mostly focused on reviewing high school material… ‘ _Good god save my soul’_ bemoaned Sasuke. If it wasn’t for Itachi’s eerie presence looming over his sleep, Sasuke would have never left his bed before noon.

Feeling eyes glued on his person, Sasuke quietly shuffles his notes and discreetly searches through the sea of students just to discover the lot of hungry gazes scattered throughout the hall. Amongst many of which were female… but a couple were definitely not. Disgust cannot even begin to describe the slow chill running through his veins but it was the closest word he could think of in this second. To put it shortly, he felt _‘like a piece of meat’_.

Male or female, unwelcome transparent lust aimed his way never fails to get under _“poor awkward Sasuke’s”_ skin, as his bastardly friends had eloquently put it. He should be used to it by now, but he couldn’t help it. God graced Sasuke with the same things he graced Itachi, of course to a lesser extent, but it just so happens that _God_ forgot to add social skills to Sasuke’s repertoire of skills.

Sasuke was very self conscious of the way people looked –leered –at him since long ago. He was shy as a child and slowly that shyness manifested itself into full on awkwardness as a teenager, but as an adult, people just make the assumption that he’s _probably_ stoic by nature and just left it at that. Not that it lightened his social load any bit at all, in _fact_ it seems to be doing the opposite.

Curse Hollywood and the _brooding bad boy_ stereotype they introduced to the world! If it wasn’t for them and the rabid English literature fangirls, he wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

Sensing that Sasuke is once again lost in his many internal monologues, Naruto slyly grins to himself and raise a hand between the irritated boy’s eyes and snaps his fingers.

And just like that Sasuke seems to be brought back to the present, amongst the mortal realm, and gives Naruto a cold glare before slapping the other boy’s hands away as the other boy snickers uncontrollably.

More than a few heads turned their way just to shush at them for disrupting the lecture as their professor begins a demonstration on how air in a balloon reacts to being covered by liquid nitrogen.

Sasuke’s eyes immediately glints in interest as he observes the way the balloon crumples as liquid nitrogen touches it. Even Naruto is paying attention to the monotone drone their professor hashes out as he cheerfully stops and continues pouring the freezing gas onto the balloon.

With that, the hall lighting turns back on all at once and their professor bids them a “have a great weekend, everybody, and see you all on Monday!” before promptly exiting.

Feeling satisfied with his accomplishment for having attended two lectures today, he decides to head back to shared apartment (with Itachi, of course) and begins methodically arranging his haphazard notes into his binder _because he’s not a complete savage like Naruto_. In his haste in shoving the binder into his backpack, the pens left on his desk scatters and fall under his seat and a few down onto the person sitting in front of him.

And just to his shit luck, one shimmied down the back of her jean and immediately she swivels around to gifts him the sight of her furiously blushing face.

Sasuke feels as though his eyes have failed to function properly for him because the first thing he sees is green. Forest greet, fauna green, _furious_ green. Oh boy did he fucked up.

“Fuck.” Was all his traitorous brain can reply in humiliation. All he could imagine is his pen neatly tucked in between her ass, not that he was staring at it before lecture started but _fine, yes he was_.

Her face, already blushing from what he can comprehend, flushes even harder as she reaches behind her to grab the pen and pass it to him. Sasuke accepts it graciously, completely unaware of the phone Naruto is currently, not even any bit covertly, holding up to record him.

This moment would be burned down into history as the first and only time Naruto gets to one-up Sasuke, but all that matters to Sasuke right now is that the pretty shade of pink dusting the girl’s cheeks are matching to her deviant pink hair.

Not that he would ever fess up to acting like an idiot but Sasuke abstractly notes that he’s fully gaping at the girl as she bends down to reach for his other pens under _her_ seat. Stupidly enough, his gaze reaches down to the gap between her shirt and her _pale, soft, and smooth skin – ‘holy fuck I’m a creep’ his mind screams at him –_ and he stiffens completely. Naruto, artistically chooses this moment to zoom in on the shock apparent on Sasuke’s face with one hand and the other to cover his cackling.

None of them bothered to notice the attention they have gained with this farce Sasuke could hardly call an accident, but as the pink haired girl turned around, she quickly thows the pens at Sasuke, not even bothering to look at him this time, and promptly runs away from the two boys as fast as she could without a glance back.

Eyebrows creased in realisation at what just happened, Sasuke shakes with embarrassment before sending a rushed kick at Naruto’s general direction before peeling after her too, leaving a crying-laughing Naruto lying on the floor.

Being the amazing best bro friend that he is, Naruto tries his hardest to calm down in a moment, ends the video recording, sits up to collect Sasuke’s pens –and snatch a couple too because he’s broke and Sasuke has the nicest shits –and stands up to follow the other two out.

 

* * *

 

Despite the fact that Sasuke had pretty much followed the pink-haired girl right as she peeled, she was nowhere insight right now as he stood outside the old Science building frantically searching for any traces of pink. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, she was right behind him by the edge of the building with her face buried in her hands, quietly swearing all of the obscene vocabularies she knew off of the top of her head to herself.

Just as he begins to give up on finding the girl, Sasuke turns around, intent on finding Naruto and demolish any and all evidence of this _incident_ , and sees her hiding behind a small shrub of blue hydrangeas. ‘ _How befitting…’_

Determined to apologise for his idiocy, Sasuke walks towards her with the full confidence of a man who knew what he wanted to say but when he reaches her, all he could do was hesitantly reaching for her elbow to get her attention.

Immediately her face lifts from her hands and Sasuke notices how awfully flushed she is. His mind unhelpfully supplies how _cute_ it _thinks_ she is but Sasuke hurriedly waves those thoughts away before they override the control for his voice.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that…” Thank heavens his words came out just as he hoped them to, even if they were almost too soft for her to hear but she nods anyways and accepts the apology as it is.

“It’s fine, I didn’t mean to overreact anyways…” she murmurs, reluctantly looking up to meet his warm dark eyes and trying her hardest to hold back a sniffle.

For the nth time this week, Sakura can’t help but notice how beautiful the boy standing in front of her is.

On the first day of Chem 1010, she had spotted the dark haired man sitting next to a loquacious blond friends (?) –who, for some unknown reason, reminds her an awful lot of her best friend Ino –with odd whisker tattoos on the edge of his cheeks and thought that he was the most gorgeous man alive and thanked the gods of Administrations for setting her up in the same class as him.

Now that she was in front of him and speaking to him too, Sakura was at a lost for words as to what to say next. _Maybe she could introduce herself and try to befriend him first… after all, that’s what counts most about attending university, right?_

Softly stifling the urge to run again, Sakura bravely holds her hand out towards the _pretty_ boy and introduces herself.

“Hi, my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I’m a first year in Bio-Chem, who are you?”

Sasuke can’t help but lets out a harsh breath through his nose, and blinks as a slow smirk curls on one side of his lip. _This girl is weird, but at least she took the initiative to do what he was too cowardice to do… guess it wouldn’t hurt to introduce himself too (as_ if _he wasn’t waiting to jump at the chance to get her number)_.

Unconsciously reaching for his phone, Sasuke hums thoughtfully for a second. “Hmm the name’s Sasuke. And I’m doing Chem-Eng. And canigetyournumberplease?” Sasuke stiffens as he reels in what he just spat at her. _Damn it! The plan was to play the mysterious suave boy type. What the fuck happened?_ He could already feel the sweat beginning to form on his back and neck, palms sweaty, knees… _‘FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Ok. CHILLLLL SASUKE’_

Caught surprised by the abrupt request, Sakura couldn’t reign in her inner self’s excitement; already were the fireworks blooming in her mind as she forces herself to such a breath in slowly and waits for Sasuke to unlock his phone before _calmly_ giving him her number.

“Well sure, I guess! It’s 250-957-776! Say, since we’re taking the same Chem course, why don’t we study together sometimes?” Sakura did not know how she just completed that sentence without stuttering like Hinata does, but she was very grateful for the fact that her voice was still even working at all.

“Sounds good, bro” The moment the word ‘bro’ slipped from him, his mind was already screaming at him, ‘ _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I literally can’t. FUCK. Why did I just call her “bro”???’_ but little did he know that Sakura already found him to be highly endearing and had just brushed it aside and took it in stride.

“Alright, well my bus is coming soon. I have to leave now! See you around, Sasuke! I’ll hit you up on a study date!”

And with that, Sakura gave him a small wave and turned to run towards the bus station, leaving a bewildered Sasuke gaping at her rapidly growing smaller body.

“Yo man, that was fucking hilarious. I sent that to the boys” bellowed Naruto, as he too walks out of the Science building and right into Sasuke’s personal space bubble.

Not having any patience for the blonde’s antics, Sasuke shoves his best friend in the face and walks away grumbling and mumbling about his misfortunes of having Naruto for a friend. He fails to notice that the blond had just snuck up on him to stuffed the fallen pens into his still open backpack and zipped it for him before swiftly yanking his Uchiwa hat off his head and sprints off in the opposite direction with it.

Too unbothered to run after the foxy menace, Sasuke continues walking towards his car and makes his way home.

 

* * *

 

 

Fortunately, his ever present brother seems to be out for the afternoon so Sasuke unceremoniously throws himself onto the plush couch before pulling his phone out, debating whether or not to text Sakura now.

_‘What if she thinks that I’m creepy or something? For texting her so soon?’_

_‘What if she doesn’t answer?’_

_‘What if she –oh fuck it’_

[ To: _Sakura, Haruno_

            _Hey, it’s Sasuke_ ]

 _There, he’s done it now. Time to chill and wait to see if she replies_.

            To Sasuke’s surprise, his phone rang with a _ping!_ almost immediately after the text was sent.

[ From: _Sakura, Haruno_

 _Hi! :) Whatchu up to?_ ]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the information about how university works is very much based on my experience so if anyone of you are nervous about uni, you can always leave me a comment and I'll be happy to answer to the best of my ability! Also, this fic is going to be somewhat OOC so I'm going to write it the way I think real humans would be like.


End file.
